User talk:Bluestar11796
Welcome! Hey Bluestar. Welcome to the wiki. I know you've been here for a while, but I just wanted to say hi and that I accept both signature and charart requests. I'm also here to answer all the questions I can. Wildheart[[User Talk:Wildheart7| In mourning for Duckling, my phone.]] 00:29, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Excuse me, Bluestar. i'm Spottedstar42, and it's against the rules to have more than one picture on your userpage. you must pick one, and delete the others. Sorry, Spottedstar 42 The Black and White Furred Cat Whom Saved PantherClan:) 18:59, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Hiya Bluestar, I like Bluestar too, she was a really nice cat and it was a shame when she died, I guess she must have been one of the greatest ThunderClan leaders in the whole of the Warriors series. I notice you like Firestar too! I LOVE Firestar, though I think its thouroughly unfair that the Fourth apprentice series seems to be heavily hinting towards his death. :( I hope he visits the other cats like Bluestar does. Hey, have you ever wondered what happens when Firestar and Sandstorm go to StarClan and there's Spottedleaf about? If you ever thought Firestar had enough on his plate down on earth I'll bet he'll have even more problems up in StarClan!!! Better go now, I check my Talk Page regularly so I'll reply to messages fairly quick. Icey 18:12, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Images I wish to inform you that I've deleted your images you've recently uploaded. They violate the Policy:Image Use. 17:38, April 20, 2011 (UTC) A little piccie Hiya! I found this website called Create a Warrior Cat, and it is basically like a dress up game, so I made one of Bluestar for you! (Okay, so the markings are kinda wierd but I thought they looked pretty) I'm afraid I couldn't trim the white bits off, for some reason it would'nt do it however hard I tried! Hope you like it anyway. By the way, if you want to make more, go to www.surfnetkids.com/games/create_a_warrior_cat.htm or if you still can't find it, type 'Create A Warrior Cat' into a search engine. Hope you enjoy it! Icey 15:08, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Just dropping by to say hi!!! Friends?? 21:19, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Ok! freinds. Bluestar11796 22:02, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: I'd love to be friends! Mind if I ask where in Colorado you live? I live in Denver. 21:34, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Oh the suburbs! Hmm...then what school do you go to? 21:41, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Cool! I finished middle school too, and now I'm going to go to Lakewood High School. 21:50, June 29, 2011 (UTC) I like the stripey kitty!!!! I like the other stuff on your profile too, I keep meaning to put more stuff on my profile, it looks a bit higgeldy-piggeldy in places. By the way, do you have any idea of what's happened to the homepage of WWiki? Oh and just to let you know, I have joined Watership Down wiki (though I don't go on it that much) and British Wildlife wiki! Icey 12:06, July 5, 2011 (UTC) oh hey!!! you put a piccie on my gallery! thanks! its odd though, because i got a message from some person saying my gallery was deleted bcos i was only allowed one image on my profile page, and now its back. weird.... Icey 12:09, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Charart hi, just so you know, i can make charart, and, even though im not the greatest, i am able to alter them into just about any animal, not just cats. so, a little information about it: Hooved herbavores and pachyderms are hard, as well as reptiles, birds, amphibians, invertabrets, dogs with floppy or semi-erect (percked) ears, and made-up animals that have multiple (EX) heads, or have the body of one animal and the head of another (Werwolves are fine in their wolf form). the esiest are cat relitives, like tigers, lionesses (male lions are harder, with the mane), and leopards. and, i can do certain extinct animals, just not dinosaurs. here are things you will need to fill out: Animal: Conservation status (Optional, usually for the extinct animals): Color (Can be different from the usual color, ex. a tiger doesn't have to be orange with black stripes, it can be any color you want): Gender: Rank: Scars: Pelt Length (Long or short, actual cat only) Patterns (Spots, stripes, ect.): Eye Color (i can do one eye one color and the other one another color, even one eye 2 colors): Other: soooooooooo, go. Bluestar11796 18:49, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Charart Just some advice, from now on when you upload a new version of one of your chararts, just go to the bottom of the image page and click on 'upload new version of this file' instead of putting it up as a completely separate image. Less clutter on the image page that way. 16:48, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Policy Please refer to the image use policy again. You are only allowed to upload a max. of three non-project related images per week. So far, you've uploaded , , , and , a total of four. Also, there is no need for any of your images, so they will be deleted. Lastly, you can only have one image on your userpage, and is not owned by you. It is owned by User:Mistystar139 so you will have to get rid of it. Please follow the policies. Thanks, 18:26, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Reserving Chararts This is a message sent ot each PCA member I just had to clean up after. Please, from now on remember to add a date to the reservation table whenever you reserve a charart. I added it for you this time, but next time I will have to remove the reservation and decline the image should it already be posted, allowing the reservation to go to whoever wants it. Thank you. 18:41, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Your Charart/Signature Requests Hey Bluestar. Sorry it has taken me so long to get to this, but I finished your charart request (I uploaded it onto the image on your page) and I'm working on your signature request. However, unless you wish to be called "Leafstar" permanently, then you'll have to fit your username into your signature somewhere. (Please refer to the signature policy if you have any questions). Hope you like your charart request, and I'll finish your siggie in a bit. 00:39 Sat Dec 31 Also, here's a link to your sig page so you can see what I've done and tell me what you want different :3 00:47 Sat Dec 31 I'm glad you like them. Is there anything you want me to change? And are you going to go by Leafstar now? 23:26 Sun Jan 1 Okay, well then put this - - into the siggie box on your and check the little box that says "custom signature". Then you're set. So you're happy with both the signature and the siggie? You don't want me to change anything? 00:47 Tue Jan 3 Signature Hello Bluestar, unfortunatly you have to change your signature. The signature policy states that: "A signature must have only 5 words of text or less, not counting one's username." Currently, you have six. Please take out one word in your signature. If you have any questions feel free to contact me on my talk page! Thanks, 17:55 Mon Jan 30 I Fixed your siggie. (I saw your message on Wildheart's talk) 18:12 Mon Jan 30 Signature Policy Violation Bluestar, you are in violation of this wiki's signature policy as the name displayed in your signature does not in any way resemble your username. Please change this. The rule is in place to avoid confusion. Thank you. 18:51, March 12, 2012 (UTC) You also need to remove all fanfiction/roleplay from your userpage. In other words, you need to remove those lists of cats from made-up Clans, as you are in violation of the NOT policy by having them there. 18:56, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Bluestar, if you do not heed my warning, I will be forced to change your signature for you. Likewise, your signature needs to be bereft of any links to an outside website, even another wiki. 02:57, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Just to put a timer on this: you have 24 hours before I change your signature in your place. 02:58, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Making A Report Hello Bluestar11796, I would like to report a very unappealing Wiki site known as "GigglerCats Wiki". You can find this website at the address here. I know it is just for people to "have fun", but I don't appreciate how the website makes fun of the whole ''Warriors ''series. For example, they say that Bluestar is obsessed with vodka, Firestar is a dumb robot, Oakheart is a hippie, and that Nightcloud wants to mate with her son, Breezepelt. Lots of swearing and cursing is used on the site also. In the cat's "bio", they make up a storyline or use the real one but make it much inappropiate for younger readers. The fake stuff can be like Hollyleaf "doing it" with several other toms or even other male creatures, and having over three million kits. (Which, of course, never happened!) The false information is unnessecary. I understand if you cannot do anything about it, and I know I can just ignore it, but it can greatly hurt the feelings of many users and is hard to just let go of. So, just to mention it, I'd love to see them get beaten down. 21:24, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Please tell me your opinion! This will be posted in every major member's talk page that I know of!